Ugly Side
by RainbowCaterpillar
Summary: Roxas is new to in Twilight Town, and he has a pretty beaten up rough past and has his fair share of secrets. He's forced to hide this as he goes about his new 'normal' life. But how long can he keep it up...? Rated M for future language, sexual conduct, violence, drug use, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Day…number…70…There!" The blonde boy smiled down at his scrapbook. His summer homework was to document seventy days of his vacation. He got the information about it at the beginning of the summer when his mother enrolled him in the new high school. He didn't think he would get it done. That was until he met his three new 'friends'. He met them while they were working on their project. They were making a scrapbook of their 'adventures'. When he told them he was new to Twilight Town and he hadn't started the project they offered to help him. As the days went on they ended up becoming relatively good friends. They worked on the scrapbook together and they helped him with all the other summer assignments they were required to do. Not everything they put in the scrapbook was too terribly exciting. One day was a picture of the four of them bonding; sitting in a circle with their DS's out as they played four swords. Another was them working on other summer work around a kitchen table, and the only exciting thing about that was the face the brunette boy was making at the camera. He closed the cover of the book, the title 'Pence, Olette, Hayner, Roxas: An Awesome Summer or Awesome!' shined in the silver glitter Olette had expertly glued. The boy grabbed his checkered backpack from under his bed and dropped the book in to it carefully like a treasured relic, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Rox, where are you going?" His older brother asked as he passed by the living room.

"Usual spot, Sora." He replied without looking back. "Tell mom if she gets home and cares to notice." Roxas grabbed his skateboard from next to the front door and rode off down the sidewalk. The sun beat down hotly on the back of his neck. He turned down a side street and rode up to a large open fence. Kicking off his board and catching it in his hand, he walked through the gate to a curtain that hung down in maroon rags, it didn't look like much from the outside. The inside had been cleaned up really nice. The concrete floor had a large square rug covering it. They put up posters and a dart board on the wall and they had put some odd chairs, boxes, and crates around to sit on.

"Hey, Rox!" he was greeted by a small, cute brunette girl with soft pink lips and friendly eyes. "What took ya song long?"

Roxas sat on a crate next to a dirty-blond haired boy who sat with one knee up and his arm resting lazily on it. "Sorry Olette, I had to put the finishing touches on the last page." He replied, putting his backpack on his lap and taking out the scrapbook.

"Alright!" The dirty-blond boy said, snatching it away and flipping it open. He snickered. "Really? You put purple trims around the picture?"

"Shut up Hayner," he laughed, snatching it back. "The assignment said to decorate!"

"Well, said the pudgy brunette boy as he walked over and leaned in to see it. "I like it. It's better than letting him put checker boarding around everything. Am I right?"

"Oh, shut _up_, Pence," Roxas laughed again.

"Alright guys," Olette laughed as she walked to the corner of the room where a large metal ice box that came as high as her hip sat. "I think completion of our summer work warrants,-"she pulled four wrapped ice cream popsicle out of the box. "-A treat!" They cheered as she passed one out to each of them.

"I'm going to miss this summer," Pence sighed.  
"It's because I was here, isn't it?" Roxas joked.  
"Oh, totally."

"Me too…but we still have today! Let's make the best of it," Olette said optimistically."How about we share our goals for this year?"  
"Huh?" Roxas asked, feeling stupid.  
"Oh, every year on the last day of vacation, we all make goals for the school year!"

"Well!" Hayner interrupted, standing up and holding his ice cream like a sword. "My goal is to be both captain of the struggle bat team and a part of the foot ball team!"  
"Yeah, good luck with that," Roxas laughed, pushing him with his foot, easily knocking him off his balance.

"Mine is to get straight A's and get my first kiss," Olette proclaimed with a slight blush.  
"Bleh…" Pence pretended to vomit.  
"Oh, if that's big of a deal," Hayner said, going over to Olette and putting an arm around her waist to pull her in. "I'll kiss you right now."  
"Ew! Gross!" She laughed, pushing Hayner away by his face. "It has to be romantic Hayner, and let's face it, you're about as romantic as a garbage can full of six month old lunch meat."  
"Ow!" Hayner histrionically exclaimed, grabbing his chest. "Right in the feels, Olette!"

"My goal this year is pretty simple. I'm limiting my 'sick days' to ten." Pence said proudly.  
"Yeah, ten per quarter." Hayner said sarcastically.

They all laughed. Olette looked over at Roxas. "What about you Rox? Got any goals?"  
Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Um…" several things came to Roxas' head. Not a single one did he feel confident to share. "No…I can't think of one."  
"Oh, come on!" Pence whined. "You gotta set some kind of goal! Better grades? More friends?"  
Roxas shook his head. "I always make good grades…you guys are all the friends I need."

"Well…what about your old town? Got any friends there you want to make a goal to visit?" Olette said hopefully.

Roxas bit his lip. "I didn't really have any friends there, I was kind of a loner…I'm not interested in sports... I've had my first kiss…" He shrugged. They all looked at him sadly. "Hey…I'll think of something." He smiled up at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Roxas' radio turned on at six o'clock sharp. Drowsily, he sat up, hit the snooze button and yawned. Today was the day. He would start fresh at a new school. He couldn't really find the will to be excited, to be honest, he didn't care. Today he would start the 9th grade, like he should have two years ago. As he sluggishly drug his feet to the bathroom, he couldn't help but wish his mother had let him just drop out like he asked those two years back. He sighed, stepping in to the shower, standing under the scalding hot water just trying to wake up for ten minutes. Why did it matter anymore? Roxas didn't think it did. Once he woke up, he slowly lathered his hair and scrubbed his body. When he was done, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist; blow dried his hair and spiked it. Then drug himself back to his room where he tried to pick up his speed as he dressed, putting on a black short sleeve shirt with a white logo that was so faded he didn't even care to try and remember what it used to be, black jeans that hugged his thin legs, and a short sleeved white jacket with checkered lining around it.

"Sora!" he called to his brother as he went down the stairs. "Hurry up!" His brother door opened and Roxas got a pair of underwear thrown at him. He shook his head at them as they hit the floor and continued down to the kitchen.

Out of the cabinet he grabbed a box of Lucky Charms, his favourite, and poured them in to a bowl. He went over to the fridge to get the milk, and noticed a bright pink post-it note on the door at his eye level.

'Sora and Roxas:

Good luck at school, Roxas; I hope you like this one more than the last and PRAY you do well. I'm sorry I can't be there to give you a hug and kiss like I used to when you two were little. I probably won't be home until late tonight because of work!

~Mommy

Roxas crumbled the post-it. 'Yes, 'Mommy' have a good day at 'work'' he thought idly, tossing the note in to the trash before pouring some milk into his cereal. Sora came down right as he was putting his bowl into the sink. "You really, Rox?" He yawned, twirling his car keys around his finger. Roxas nodded and grabbed his skateboard as they walked out. Sora sighed looking at it. "You know, you don't need that, I can drive you home. I won't take long."

"I wanna leave right away." Roxas said simply as he got in to his brother's car. "It's Tuesday."  
Sora rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But it will still be here whether you get home at 2:35 or 2:40."

Roxas chose not to respond as they drove down the road and towards the school. He stared out the window, glaring at the tiny city's buildings. Twilight Town was one of the places where everyone knew everyone. That was irritating, there was no way he could go unnoticed in a place like that. He sighed as Sora parked in the school lot and turned off the car.

"Come on, Rox, it won't be that bad." Sora frowned.  
"That's easy for you to say," he muttered, putting his arm through the straps of his backpack.  
"At least you made some friends already, right."  
"I guess."

They both got out of the car and Roxas pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, looking over it. Both of them had received letters in the mail about two weeks ago with their class schedules in them. The school wasn't big, so at least it wouldn't be hard to find everything. His first class was Algebra, which was not a happy thought at all, but he sucked it up and walked into the building.

The hallways were wide and tall, the ceiling was so high Roxas felt like an ant. The floors were so polished he could see himself and his shoes squeaked as he walked down them. The building was two floors, each with one hallway that went around in a square. The only hallway that went off the square led to the gymnasium on one side and the cafeteria on the other. He made his way around the square looking for his Algebra room. When he walked in he saw Olette, not a surprise as they had compared schedules right after they got them, sitting in the back corner with a smile and her purse in the desk next to her, saving a seat. He smiled back and walked over as she moved her bag.

"Hey, Roxas," she smiled.  
"Heya," he responded, yawning as he sat down. The class filled up quickly and the bell soon rang. Their teacher walked in right as the bell sounded and shut the door. He was an extremely tall, extremely buff looking man, with a grumpy face and short ginger hair.

"Welcome," he said deeply, standing at the front. "My name is Lexaeus Stiprus; you will address me as Mr. Stiprus. And I will address all of you by Mr. or Ms. 'your last name'. It is respectful. In the class, I will treat you like adults and respect you so long as you respect me. Do not think of me as just a teacher, I am a person like you. I care about all of you. If you need me, I will always be here." Roxas thought this was strange to hear, this man's voice was so deep and strong, the man looked brooding and serious, yet somehow he seemed sincere. The rest of the class seemed to disagree as they all looked around with very uncomfortable expressions. Roxas and Olette passed a note for the rest of the class until the bell rang. As Roxas and Olette walked out they heard bits and pieces of their classmates' conversations.

"He sounds like a total rapist…"  
"That teacher was a creep…"  
"What's his problem…?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. It was reasons like that that he hated people.

"English next, right?" Olette checked her schedule.  
"Yeah, I think so. That's where we turn in our scrapbook, right?"  
"Mhm! Sure you've got it?"  
He patted his backpack.

When they got to their English room, Pence and Hayner were already sitting in the corner with two seats saved. They sat in a square together. Roxas pulled their scrapbook out of his backpack and put it on his desk. He stared down at the title as it sparkled up at him while their teacher began class.

"Everyone should have their summer work. Either a journal or diary or something of the sort," the old man said as he went around collecting everyone's.

"The four of us did ours together," Olette said as he walked up to her with his hand outstretched. He turned to Roxas and picked the book up off of his desk.

"That's fine," he mumbled, curiously flipping through it. "Roxas, is it?" He asked looking down at him. Roxas nodded, slouching in his seat and a few curious students turned in their seats at the name 'Roxas'. "I heard we were getting a new student from out of town. Where are you from boy?"

"Radiant Garden…" he said as quietly as he could, hoping the others would lose interest.  
"Ah…big city boy," the teacher laughed. "What made you move out here?"  
Roxas shrugged. "Mom's work…got transferred."

The teacher nodded and walked on, Roxas looked back down at his desk to try and avoid the other kid's stares. Olette nudged him and smiled. He smiled back and sat up, moving his eyes to stare at the wall.

When the bell rang, he was finally excited.

"Junior choir?" Olette asked confused. "When did that happen, I thought we had gym together this bell and beginning choir last bell? Freshmen are never put in Junior choir."  
"Well, I called in last minute and asked for a schedule switch… I wanted to be in Junior choir, cause it would be more challenging."  
"Mhm, it's because you just don't love me anymore," she said sadly.  
"Oh, shut up," he chuckled. "I do, I'm just above you."  
"Oh, thanks!" She chuckled, playfully punching his arm.

They went their separate ways. Roxas found the choir room pretty quickly; it was only a few rooms further. The room was different than the last two, which were just large squares. This room was a large circle with five or six carpeted steps that went down to another circle with a piano and a music sheet stand. Each step had just enough room for a row of chairs and a person to stand in front of each one.

"Alright everyone, you should remember your seats from last year!" Called a sweet faced old lady who passed in front of Roxas as he walked in and went down to the piano and sat. "Sopranos on the left, altos right, and baritones in the center."

Everyone coming in went to their designated spots. Roxas looked around wondering if she trusted him to sit where he thought he belonged. He walked down the steps and next to her.

"Excuse me," he said softly. She smiled up at him. "I don't know if anyone told you about me, I'm new here?"  
"Oh, yes!" she said excited, picking up her class roster. "Roxas Strife, yes? You just got switched into this bell?" He nodded his head. "Well, do you know what range your voice is?"  
"It's a pretty wide range…at my old school; my teacher had me sit between the baritones and sopranos."  
"Well, do you mind if I hear you sing?" She asked sweetly. "I believe you, but I'm just so curious. If you have a favourite song, I can play it for you. I'm pretty up to date."

Roxas chuckled. He had no problem agreeing to sing for her and the class. This was the only place he didn't mind standing out. Singing was something of a passion for Roxas, it was calming and exciting at the same time. He took a deep breath and faced the rest of the class.

_I must have sneezed, on knees I freeze- I mean, I choked up.  
Somehow I slept, I dream- I mean, I dreamt of nothing…  
Able to breath, a sweet relief, now that you're here with me.  
A northern degree, dove into me, now I'm recovering…_

He had the attention of the entire room. His eyes were closed, but he knew because there was no sound other than him and the piano; he liked it that way. The song plucked at his heart strings. It described not only himself, but it seemed most people in his life. If he was going to pour out his heart, he at least wanted a good audience for it.

_I only want you to see, my favourite part of me…  
And not my ugly side, not my ugly side.  
So calm…and now it's dark. I look for you to light my heart.  
I'm in between the moon and where you are, I know…I can't…be far…_

He opened his eyes as the piano faded. There were tears welling in his eyes, but none of them had rolled down his cheeks. Inconspicuously, he went to wipe them while pretend to fix his hair. The class smiled and clapped politely.

"That was very nice, Roxas," the teacher clapped as well. He turned back to her and thanked her softly. "You may go sit between the baritones and sopranos, like you guess." She chuckled as he walked over to the only empty seat at the line between the two groups. The room's chatter resumed as the teacher began passing stuff out. Roxas didn't make any move to bring any more attention to himself during class.

The next few classes were uneventful, to Roxas' pleasure. Hayner and Pence were both in his Science class, so he wasn't bored as the creepy, emaciated-skinny looking blonde haired teacher introduced the class. His next two classes, German and History, were spent alone, which was fine too. His last class, gym he spent with Hayner.

"Alright," the coach stood in front of them while they sat around the gym's polished floor. He was an older man with long black hair and a white streak through it like a skunk. His left eye had an eye patch covering it, and the right of his face had a gnarly scar across it. "Starting next week, you will need a white t-shirt and blue gym shorts everyday for this class. You will change at the beginning of the bell and then come in here for class. If it's a nice day, we usually go outside."

Hayner raised his hand. "What happened to, you know, your face?"

"I know what you mean, it is rather unbelievably gorgeous. But I assure you all, 100% natural." The class laughed and he smiled."Anyway, you may address me as Coach Xigbar, Coach Xiggy, or Coach Xigmeister. I prefer the latter and flattery will get you everywhere." The class looked around at each other and snickered.

"Man, this year is gonna be a wreck, why do we have so many nut jobs for teachers this year?" Hayner complained, lying back on the floor. Roxas shrugged, lying down next to him. "You hanging out today?"

"I can't today man, I'm busy," He said offhandedly, staring up at the ceiling.

Roxas is always busy on Tuesdays. Sora was wrong; it did matter if he got home at 2:35 as opposed to 2:40. Those five minutes mattered to Roxas. On Tuesday, from school, he's out the door and on his skateboard as soon as the bell rings. He rides down the streets as fast as he can to get home, before his mom does. On a Tuesday, Roxas has to be the first one home to check the mail. On every Tuesday, he gets a letter addressed to him.

Roxas Strife  
13 Sunset Terrace  
Twilight Town

He grabbed the letter and sat on the porch step, staring at the envelope with a small smile. Sent from the same address everyone always was.

Radiant Garden Rehabilitation Center.

He carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a letter written in pretty handwritten red pen and two small pictures.

_Dear Roxas:_

_Hello baby. I know I write to you every week, but I swear it feels like a lifetime has passed since I last wrote you. I miss you terribly, I get out soon, they think only one more month before they let me go. I'm feeling great. Today makes five months clean. School should be starting up soon, shouldn't it? You're mother still putting you back in? I think it's good she does. Your last letter asked me for a picture, so I sent you two. I better get one back! You probably look so different…I bet you're still getting cuter every day. How is Sora? Cloud? Are you still hanging out with those three kids you met? Don't forget to write me baby. I love you so much, I always will. _

_~Axel_

Roxas read over the letter several times. 'I get out soon', he'd waited so long to read those four simple words. He held the paper against his chest and hugged it as if he were hugging Axel. In the envelope, the two pictures showed a red head with brilliant green eyes. The life was finally visible in his eyes again. The first picture had Axel; tall and red headed, simply standing next to a short girl with blond hair slicked back, save for two antennas like strands. On the back was writing that said, 'My favourite nurse, her name is Larxene. She totally had a thing for me until I had to tell her my letters I wrote every week were for my boyfriend!' Roxas chuckled. The second picture was Axel lying on his back on a bed shirtless making one of those 'come hither' sexy face. It made Roxas blush. The back said, 'Had to sneak this one in, didn't think they would appreciate it, but knew you would!'

Roxas chuckled, staring down at the pictures with a smile; he walked into the house and ran up the stairs and into his room. He got out a piece of lined paper and a black pen.

_Dear Axel:_

_How could I ever forget to write you? This schedule is practically religious to me. I miss you too, terribly. Really? Oh my god, that's fantastic. Are you still going to try to move out here when you get out? Congrats on five months. I'm running on almost two years, right? I started school today actually. I'm in the ninth grade, isn't that horrible? It isn't that bad, I guess. I'm readjusting to school pretty well, but it's a really small neighborhood and they don't exactly get new kids often. The mother told me to act like I was a 'normal' ninth grader. She doesn't want me to bring attention to myself, so attention won't be brought to her. She must not have had problems finding clients, because she's never here. I love the pictures; you're more gorgeous than I remember. Yeah, sure, I'm getting 'cuter'. Sora is the same; he's adjusting well and thinks it funny that I'm in the ninth grade. Everything is a joke to him. Cloud still isn't talking to us. Yeah, Pence, Olette, and Hayner, I've got most of my classes with them. I'll go take some pictures for you now; I love you, so so much. I will forever._

_~Roxas_

He read over the letter several times. The front door opened downstairs, and he grabbed his camera from his bed side table before heading down. "Sora?" He called halfway down the stairs.  
"Get your letter?" He called back.  
"Yeah, take of picture of me, would you?" He said tossing his camera to him. Sora caught it and aimed it at his brother. Roxas put his hands in his jacket pockets casually and smiled a natural smile. "Thanks."  
"What did he say?"  
"He's getting out in a month." Roxas grinned.  
"Wow, awesome." Sora smiled back. "If you need rides to go see him, get me gas money and I'll get you there."  
"Thank Sora." Roxas gave him a quick hug and ran back upstairs. He put the camera back on his bedside table and went into one of the drawers, pulling out a binder. He opened the rings and put Axel's letter in it.

He hugged the binder. "One more month…"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud noise that startled Roxas awake that night. He opened his eyes sleepily and blinked them at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It read 12:36 a.m., which made him grumble irritably. Calmly, he closed his eyes tightly as the noise continued to rumble below him, but he could drown it out. Grumbling something under his breath as he went, he got up and made his way across his room and into the hallway. The upstairs lights were out but the ones downstairs were on; he glanced over at Sora's bedroom door and saw light coming from the bottom. Lightly, he knocked on the door twice before opening it a crack.

"Sora?" He whispered, in case his brother was asleep. From his bed, with a drawing pad in his lap and the lamp on next to him, Sora looked up curiously with a small smile.

"Thank god it's just you," he chuckled. "Please tell me you've got the TV on downstairs or something?"

"Afraid not…" Roxas muttered. Sora rolled his eyes. "I can't sleep with her making all that racket…"

Sora's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Don't go picking any fights bro… want me to talk to her?" He went to put his sketch book on the mattress but Roxas quickly put his hand up.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll go. Don't give me that face. I _promise_ to be civilized as long as she is." Sora gave him an unsure look Roxas slowly walked back out into the hallway, shutting the door as quietly as he could as he went. His footsteps were muffled by the soft carpet as he made his way down the steps. "Mom!" He called over the loud chatter coming from the living room once he reached the downstairs hall. Suddenly the noise died, Roxas heard a small whisper from what sounded like a man's voice. He rolled his eyes; clearly her company wasn't aware there were children home.

From the living room came the rushed clunking of someone wearing very noisy shoes; from the corner, what looked like a very pretty, young woman left the room. Her long blonde hair fell in thick curls around her face which at closer inspection was plastered with makeup. Her face looked rather peeved as she walked up, readjusting her short black dress and trying to shove what appeared to be a small plastic bag into one of the small pockets of her light grey half jacket, but as she looked as Roxas her heavily painted lips curled into a wide smile. "Baby," she said in a voice like she was speaking to an actual baby. "It's so late, shouldn't you be in bed? You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" While she was looking at Roxas, her eyes were never focused on his.

Roxas leaned against a nearby wall and cocked a single eyebrow. "School started today, mom, remember?" She showed no reaction to this news, so Roxas just sighed and moved on. "I _was_ asleep, until _someone_ charged in sounding like a stampede of starving elephants and laughed like a herd of hyenas." She laughed, what sounded like a very fake, very forced, high pitched laugh that she suspected was cute but only made Roxas' ears ring.

"You're so funny, sweetie," she said, trying to sound endearing but really only still sounding like she was talking to a two year old. "I'm so sorry, we'll keep it down."

Roxas didn't look too reassured, but was much too tired to try to argue with someone he knew couldn't understand what he was saying. She pulled him in, gave him a very unwelcomed kiss on the cheek and sent him back upstairs. As he was going back up the steps, wiping the lipstick mark off his face, the noise returned immediately. He glared back down the steps and rolled his eyes. Whatever, who needs to sleep? Once back in his room he looked around idly for something to preoccupy him until his mother finally passed out. Grabbing his battered iPod from off his table and putting the headphones in, he began lazily picking up clothes and putting them in his laundry basket. After emptying out all his pants pockets, he had accumulated about five dollars in change, so that was something he supposed.

One pair of pants he picked up felt very heavy, he checked the pockets and, to his surprised, found a black wallet with an unusual heart design in red on the front. He chuckled awkwardly to himself, so that was where that had been…

He threw the pants in the hamper and sat down on the bed, opening up his wallet. There were ten ones inside of it, his old school i.d. and a couple receipts. There was also a small zipper that didn't appear to be zipped up all the way because the corner of paper was sticking out. Unzipping it and expecting to find another receipt or a note or something to that affect, he felt a twinge of surprise and pain in his chest when he pulled it out.

The side he was looking at was blank, save for very neat hand writing in blue ink that read 'Axel and Roxas – Christmas '09'. That has been nearly three years ago. His eyes stung before he had even flipped it over to look at the picture. What he stared down at was a slightly younger version of himself and Axel. Axel was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out and Roxas was lying between them asleep with his head on Axel's stomach, the redhead had his arms around Roxas holding him in place. It had been ages since he had even looked at this picture, but he could remember every detail so vividly. Even though they were inside a warm house, Roxas was wearing a black and white scarf around his neck. It had been Axel's gift to him-which though Axel refused to admit, Roxas knew he had made it himself-and he had refused to take it off since he had opened it that morning. Roxas also remembered the horrible shakes and vomiting he had been having that day, and that that is why he so happily slept on Axel through most of that holiday. His eyes scanned over the dark circles under both of their eyes, and he felt a tear slowly slide down his cheek.

He quickly put the picture down. Crying wasn't something Roxas liked to do, for any reason. It didn't make him feel better; it only made him feel worse. The picture hurt to look at; he blinked his eyes furiously to clear the tears gathering in them and then looked at the clock again. He had been cleaning for nearly two hours now, so, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, he sighed. Taking his headphones out and laying down, noticing the noise had finally died down, he closed his eyes to finally sleep.

* * *

_Roxas was lying on his back on a hard stone floor, just staring at the ceiling. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as he watched smoke curl into small clouds in the air above him. There were voices coming from all sides of the room, but they were muffled; everything was. His entire body felt very heavy, starting in his left arm he quickly started to go numb. He couldn't move. It felt like his chest was being sat on, there was so much pressure. At any moment, it felt like his lungs might collapse or his heart might stop. He began to twitch. Not that he could feel it, but he was watching his body. _

_One of the idle voices sounded worried somewhere nearby him. "Is that kid okay…?" It might have said. A couple people began to chatter in a worried tone, but he really just wished they would shut up, his head was pounding enough._

_Another voice approached him, this one he recognized and would have welcomed if he had any say in what he was doing. "Roxas? Roxas!" It called to him. He tried to open his mouth to talk but he couldn't, he couldn't even breath anymore. His eyelids fluttered shut and it felt like he was being sucked down into the floor. _

"_Roxas!" The voice was getting quieter the further down he sunk._

"_Roxas…"_

"Roxas!"

His eyes flew open. Every single student in his English class had their eyes glued to him. The teacher was looking very angrily at him. "Roxas," he repeated, steam threatening to shoot out his ears any moment. "I suppose you think yourself too good to give our guest respect?"

Roxas's eyes looked over at the short boy standing by the teacher. He had a long curtain of silver-ish blue hair that hung down in front of his face. His one exposed eye was calculating, but he made no expression. "N-no…I'm sorry, Mr. Ansem, sir," Roxas mumbled, feeling sweat on his forehead and quickly going to wipe it with the back of his hand.

"Good," Mr. Ansem said, folding is arms. "As I was saying, this is Zexion. He will be joining us, starting today, as my student teacher. While he may look young, do not let him fool you. He is very wise. The majority of you are-how old-14? Maybe 15? At that age, he was graduating high school, and now he is 18 in his final year of college."

Hayner, of course, could not resist raising his hand. "How is that even possible? I mean, like, how did he finish four years of high school in two?"

"There are ways if you are ambitious enough, something I thought you might understand," he smirked at Hayner who just slouched in his desk. A few students chuckled before looking back ahead. Roxas was still shaken, he had been woken by that same dream last night several times, and he wondered if he had been mumbling in his sleep or something…no one seemed to be staring at him anymore, but when he looked ahead he saw Zexion staring directly at him; not blinking. Usually when someone is caught staring at someone else, they look away embarrassed, but Zexion didn't seem to mind at all that they were looking straight into each other's eyes. Roxas awkwardly slouched down in his seat and tried to look busy with something on his desk. How rude…

Once the bell rang, the four friends packed up their things and went to leave. "Wait," came a soft voice from behind them. They turned to see Zexion, looking at Roxas. "Have we met before…Roxas; that is your name?" Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked curiously between the two. Roxas bit his lip, seeming very uncomfortable.

"S-sorry. I don't think so, no," He mumbled, then turned on his heel to walk away quickly. His friends quickly caught up.

"What was that all about?" Hayner frowned.

"Wish I knew," Roxas shrugged. "He stared at me all bell like I had a fucking tail or something."

"Do you know him?" Olette offered. "Like, maybe it's been awhile?"

Roxas frowned, racking his brain. The name Zexion sounded on vaguely familiar, but his memory had failed him before. A lot of the last few years had been a blur, really only remember details about his favourite times he spent with Axel…"I don't think so," he decided.

"Well, whatever, he's a creep," Hayner said decisively, as if that was to be the end of it. "Anyway, is everyone still on for the clock tower today?" Olette and Pence both nodded. "Roxas?" He urged.

"Uh…yeah, I guess, but I have to stop at the post office first, so I'll be a little late."

"That's okay, Rox, we can take you there," Olette smiled happily.

"N-no, that's alright," he said quickly. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." The three looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to Roxas?" Hayner narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Nothing, I just…have to mail a letter, it's kind of personal."

"It's not like we can read your letter?" Hayner insisted. "What's the big deal-?"

"It just is," Roxas snapped. They stopped and looked at him slightly hurt. Immediately, Roxas frowned, regretting being so rude. "I-I'm sorry guys…I didn't mean to yell…I just…I just wanna go by myself."

"Fine." Hayner said simply, knocking his shoulder into Roxas as he walked by him. Roxas turned to say something to him but stopped himself and sighed. Olette put a gentle hand on Roxas' shoulder and ran to catch up with Hayner, Pence following closely behind.

_Nice going Roxas_, he thought, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

"Okay…since I gave you until Monday to get your gym clothes, the rest of this week is just a bunch of free days. In that supplies cabinets there are all the basketballs…footballs…soccer balls…etcetera, so, uh, don't hurt each other, I'll be over here." Coach Xigbar went to sit in a folding chair against the gym wall while the class got up to go get something to play with.

"Hey, Hayner," Roxas called, catching up to him. "Look, I'm really sorry I yelled at you, like, _really_ sorry…" He started, unsure where this apology was going.

"It's okay, Rox," Hayner looked over his shoulder to smile at him. "You're kind of a hot head, I get that. Try not to let it happen again, okay?" He chuckled, getting into the supply cabinet and moving dodge ball after dodge ball out of his way. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Ah-hah!" Hayner said as pulling out two large bats covered in what look liked blue Styrofoam. "Do you struggle?"

Roxas chuckled. "A bit," he said modestly.

"Care to make it interesting?' Hayner offered, tossing him one of the bats. "A little, wager, if you will."

Again Roxas chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, you're cute." Hayner smirked. "How about, if I win, you let me take you to the stupid post office and you'll stop being such a prat?"

"And _when_ I win, you owe me ten bucks," Roxas smiled innocently.

"You're on!"

"Best two out of three?"

They both nodded and went to a section of gym where they wouldn't have to worry about getting hit with basketballs or the sort. After counting down from five, they charged at each other, Hayner playing the offense relentlessly while Roxas safely defended himself. Roxas carefully blocked all of Hayner's blows until he finally tired out. Closely, Roxas watched for patterns in his swings and struck once Hayner had slowed down. He hit Hayner's ankles, knocking him off balance and letting him topple to the floor.

"One to nothing," Roxas said, holding his hand out to help Hayner up.

"The only one you'll be getting blondie," he replied with a smirk, getting up on his own. Again they counted and charged. Hayner clearly had an issue with losing. He appeared to have tapped into a bottomless supply of energy, swinging harder than before at Roxas until he broke through his defenses and brought the bat hard down onto his head.

"Ah…" Roxas grumbled, rubbing his head.

"One to one," Hayner smiled, taking a few steps back. Roxas pursed his lips as he stepped back, staring straight into Hayner's cocky face. They were both determined. Hayner again swung forcefully, again and again, while Roxas did everything he could to block or avoid the other's swings. The round went on several minutes and both boys had sweat dripping down their foreheads and necks. A few students had stopped playing to gather around them and watch, probably thinking that with this intensity that it was a real fight. This only urged Hayner on more, he loved to show off. Roxas, however; swore that showing off would be Hayner's downfall. While Hayner was too busy putting on a good show for all their spectators, Roxas found an opening, swung at Hayner's hip and hit him hard enough to make him fall onto the ground.

A couple of the kids cheered as Hayner rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling in defeat. "Ten bucks…" he sighed. Roxas chuckled and helped him up, insisting that Hayner didn't need to pay him. "No, I always pay what I owe kiddo," he frowned, but for some reason Roxas didn't think it was about the money.

Roxas frowned, actually getting rather upset that Hayner made such a big deal about such a stupid match. "Come on, Hayner, it was just a game, right?" He tried to smile encouragingly, but Hayner just continued to scowl. "_What_?" Roxas finally asked angrily.

"You really are an _idiot_, aren't you?" Hayner directed his scowl at Roxas, glaring at him. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it before he said something he would regret. He didn't do well with people and their attitudes, it didn't take much to make him snap and Hayner was definitely pushing him luck. "Some friend you are, you can't even tell why I'm upset."

"Oh, well, _excuse me_," Roxas said sarcastically through his teeth. "You're not upset that you lost? Then what is it? Are you really about to make this big of a deal because I want to go to the fucking post office by myself? I'm not a fucking child Hayner; I can take care of myself."

Coach Xigbar had worked at the school long enough to sense a fight. He scrambled out of his chair quickly and hurried over to the small crowd that had begun reforming after Hayner and Roxas started raising their voices. "Okay, okay, you two, let's calm it down," he tried to intervene, standing between the two, but they continued to argue around him.

"I don't think you can't Rox," Hayner yelled over Xigbar trying to pacify them while the entire of their gym class muttered around them and closed in. "I just don't understand why everything about you has to be so fucking secret. Why can't you just tell us anything? We're your friends, aren't we?"

"Oh, _really_?" Roxas laughed humourlessly. "That's your problem? Why are you guys so nosey? Is that what being 'friends' is all about, because if it is, _wow_, I really wasn't missing much! Why can't you guys just respect my privacy?"

"Hey, stop it you guys, I don't want to call security-"

Roxas continued, yelling over both Xigbar and Hayner. "Everyone has shit they don't want to tell other people, WHY THE HELL AREN'T I ALLOWED TO KEEP MY SHIT TO MY _DAMN SELF_?"

Hayner glared across Xigbar's arm into Roxas' face, which was equally contorted in rage, but lacked the hurt the Roxas saw in Hayner's. A couple of the kids around them were trying to egg them on into a fight, but Hayner had stopped struggling against Xigbar. "Fine…that's the way you want it? Fucking _fine_, I don't care anymore." He backed away and turned on his heel to push through the ground and left out of the gym. Roxas stood there with angry tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the doors.

"Roxas, do you want me to send you to the office?" Xigbar asked him calmly. Roxas just shook his head. "Alright…why don't you go sit down then…you look ready to kill someone."

That was definitely the understatement of the year…


	4. Chapter 4

"Heya, blondie," Olette greeted, leaning against the locker next to Roxas' with Pence standing next to him. "Whoa, you okay hun, you're looking pretty miffed?" Roxas tried to force on a very half-assed smile that didn't seem to wipe the worry off of Olette's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said easily, putting a book into his backpack and zipping it up. "What's up?"

"Hayner texted me and said he was going to head to the clock tower by himself," Pence told Roxas.

Roxas looked up with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't…told them what happened? That was just what he needed, all _three_ of them to hate him. "…by himself? Why?"

They both shrugged. "Maybe he got upset about something? He gets like that sometimes, he's quite the drama queen; he usually just needs a few minutes by himself and he'll be good as new."

"But you didn't ask what he was upset about…?" Roxas asked carefully, trying not to sound like he knew anything about it.

"No, if he wants to talk about it he will later," Pence smiled. This made a vein in Roxas' temple pulse. Was that not all Roxas had been asking for? Why did Hayner get this privilege handed to him, but he couldn't give the same respect? He took a deep breath so he wouldn't explode on the two, it wasn't their fault he was upset and he didn't want to make things worse.

"Oh…well, I'm going to go ahead and go to the post office and head home, I don't feel too good…" Roxas slammed his locker shut and threw his back pack over his shoulder. "Sorry guys." Pence and Olette both insisted it was fine; Olette gave him a hug and walked away without him, waving sadly.

The only problem that Roxas saw now, was that he didn't know how to get to the post office. He figured it couldn't be too hard to find, but considering how much was on his mind now and the fact that he hadn't been paying attention and went down the wrong hallway, proving he couldn't even get out of the school building on his own, he groaned and ran a hand irritably through his hair.

"Mr. Strife?" A strong voice called from a nearby class room. He froze and turned to see his Algebra room; on the complete opposite side of the building to the exit. What kind of school only has one exit anyway? That had to be some sort of safety hazard. "Could you come here, please?" The voice continued.

"Yes, Mr. Stiprus?" He asked politely, as he poked his head into the classroom. The teacher waved for him to come in and sit, he had a desk across from his. Roxas slowly sat down and looked down at the desk instead of at his teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked curiously, going through a large stack of papers. "It's a nice day outside; I would suspect you would be with your friends instead of inside the school."

"Oh…well, I have to go mail a letter…" he mumbled almost incoherently. Mr. Stiprus let out an amused chuckle.

"You can't very well do that inside the building. Did you forget your way?"

Roxas chuckled awkwardly, surprised at how comfortable he was sitting there. "Yeah…kind of. I have a horrible sense of direction. I don't even know how to get to the post office."

Again, Mr. Stiprus laughed, pushing the papers to the side and pulling out a sheet of blank printer paper. He wrote down a few sentences and then drew what appeared to be a map, a simple one, with lines for roads and little squares for buildings and other landmarks. Without a word he reached across the desks and handed it to Roxas before returning to his papers. Roxas looked down at it quietly, reading through the directions and glancing at the map every few words.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly.

"Wouldn't want you getting lost." He said simply. Roxas nodded, continuing to read through the paper, seeing if he could memorize the way. "Roxas," Mr. Stiprus said suddenly. "Are you okay?" He asked, just as simply.

Roxas sighed; he didn't want any more people trying to pry their way into his head. "Yes, sir, I'm fine." He said robotically.

"Are you sure?" He put his pen down. "You seem very close to that Ms. Joy," he said, referring to Olette. "And I have heard she and her two closest friends are a very tightly knit group, you never see one without the others, I assumed you would be the same? But, here I find you, wandering around the building seeming very dazed. Is there something on your mind?"

"O-oh…" Roxas stammered. "Yeah…we're all friends, but I kind of had an argument with one of them, and I don't feel too right being around them right now…besides, like I said, I have to go mail my letter, and it's kind of something I want to do on my own…" he rambled on, not really thinking about what he was saying or who he was talking to. "We were all supposed to hang out, but I'd rather go curl up in my bed than sit with them feeling awkward."

"Well," Mr. Stiprus' voice pulled Roxas back in to reality. "I'm sure it is none of business, so I will not force you to tell me what the argument was, but don't you think it would be better to talk through it than to let you and this person continue being angry at each other? I don't know what the fight was about, but I'm sure it wasn't worth losing a friend, there is nothing in this world that is worth losing a close friend."

Roxas blinked. He knew Mr. Stiprus was right, but he couldn't find his voice to tell him this, so he simply nodded and stood.

"Thank you for talking to me Mr. Strife. I hope things turn up for you." He had already looked back down at his papers and Roxas took this as his opportunity to leave.

"T-thank you, sir," Roxas mumbled as he walked out thinking to himself how strange that had been. It wasn't easy to get Roxas to open up and talk about anything, but something about Mr. Stiprus made him feel at ease enough to talk about just about everything, and he didn't think he liked that. He decided that other then talking about how confused he was in class, he would try to avoid talking to Mr. Stiprus as much as he could.

Thankfully, once out of the building, Mr. Stiprus' directions were very easy to follow. He passed the street his house was on on the way, so at least he would know how to get back, and he also passed a very nice looking park that didn't seem to have too many people and was very quiet, he decided to keep that place in mind in case he needed to be by himself. Several blocks from the school, maybe a ten or fifteen minute walk; he was in the business district of Twilight Town, surrounded by tall buildings and little shops, standing in front of the large square building that read simply 'Post Office' in large red letters. Inside was one large square room, with a counter going from one wall to another straight across with three workers standing there. There was a place to buy stamps, envelopes, and boxes if you wanted to send a package as well as well as tables set up against a few of the walls that had pamphlets of all sorts about neighborhood going-ons as well as information about the post office. As he was walking up to the counter a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Took you long enough."

Roxas turned quickly to see Hayner standing there with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his lips. "I thought you weren't ever going to find this place. Did you get lost or what?"

Roxas frowned, not really angry at Hayner anymore, but looking at him still made him feel rather annoyed. "Yeah, a bit." He replied rudely. "What are you doing here?" He asked accusatorily.

"Waiting for you, duh." Before Roxas could ask why, he continued. "I knew you'd be coming here, so I figured I would meet you here once I calmed down and didn't want to punch you anymore." Clearly, he was joking, but Roxas wasn't in a joking mood.

"Well, I still kind of want to punch you, so maybe you should wait longer if you value your pretty face," he went to turn back to the counter, but Hayner put a hand on his shoulder to spin him back around.

"Come on, Rox, I just wanted to apologize." He said with a frown."I didn't mean to get so worked up. I was acting like a total ass and I'm sorry."

Roxas opened his mouth, something very rude in mind, but stopped himself. Mr. Stiprus was right, he hadn't really had many friends before, but being around Hayner, Olette, and Pence was nice, he wasn't sure he was ready to lose that. He sighed. One thing that he would have to get use to for sure; friendship had a lot of compromise. "…I'm sorry too…I just…really like to keep to myself. I didn't mean to snap at you, but…you were in my business and I have issue with that. I'm not use to people giving a shit what I do, and I guess my first reaction to things I'm not used to is to get mad."

Hayner laughed. "You can say that again. You have some serious anger issues, Rox, I thought you were just bipolar or something at first!" Roxas actually laughed too. "So, are you going to send that letter, or what?"

Roxas looked down at the envelope in his hands. "Oh…yeah." He hurried over to the counter and handed it to the lady. She smiled and wished him a good day before he walked away.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, what _is_ so important about that letter?"Hayner put his hands in his pockets casually as if he wasn't all that curious.

Roxas bit his lip. Could it really hurt to tell him that much? He would have to be very careful with his words. "I…Well, I have had friends before….Well, not 'friends' more like 'friend', it was just this one guy I've ever been close to…he went into the hospital before I moved out of town, and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, man, that's rough…" Hayner frowned, seemingly pleased as he didn't push for more information.

"Yeah…but in his last letter he said he's getting out soon, so he's getting better. He's supposed to come see me as soon as he gets out, so I'm really excited."

"What's his name?"

Roxas smiled. "Axel." He always smiled when he said that name. They walked out of the post office together. Hayner began walking one way as Roxas started towards the opposite way so he could go home.

"Hey," Hayner stopped him. "Aren't you going to come to the clock tower with us?"

"O-oh…I already told Pence and Olette I was going to head home because I didn't feel good…" He said looking down at his feet.

Hayner crossed his arms. "You weren't going to go because of me, right?" Roxas didn't say anything. "Well, we made up, everything is fine. Let's go."

Roxas looked up and chuckled. He really did admire Hayner's enthusiasm and view of things. "That reminds me," he began as he followed Hayner up a steep road. "Where do Pence and Olette think you are? They said you were already on your way."

"Oh, right," Hayner put his hands casually in his pockets. "I texted them and said I forgot to feed my dogs this morning and that I would meet them thereafter, and I live the opposite way of the school, like ten minutes down, so I figured that would give me enough time to find your dumbass."

Roxas laughed again. "Well, how did you know I would be at the post office by myself, or at all?"

Hayner shook his head. "You really do give yourself too much credit sometimes. You aren't as dark and mysterious as you seem to think." Roxas playfully punched his arm, telling him to shut up. They joked the rest of the way up several more steep roads until they got to an even ground. Roxas looked around; they were in one wide open square area that overlooked the rest of Twilight Town. He looked over the edge and could see his house and wondered to himself how on earth he hadn't known this was here. Away from the edge of the square was a huge train station, with giant numbered doors on all sides that had tracks leading down into the town and out of it. At the top was a huge clock, and on the edge they could see two pairs of legs dangling down.

"Is that Pence and Olette?" Roxas said in awe. Hayner nodded and led him towards the building, but they didn't go inside. They went around the side, passed a couple of the numbered doors. Roxas quietly hoped to himself that they didn't get hit by a train. Towards the back corner of the building was a huge, old looking wooden door with a padlock on it and a piece of wood where there would have been a window. Hayner took a hold of the lock and wiggled it a bit until it came open.

"This lock has been broken for ages," Hayner explained as they walked inside. They were in a stairwell, with stairs that led down into a basement and stairs that led up. "The lock will open easy and once you're inside you can push this wood out-" and he did so, the wood wasn't fit very well and he easily pulled it out of the window. "You can force the lock closed so it'll look locked." He put the lock back on and forced it shut before putting the wood back in. "Easy enough, yes?" Roxas chuckled as they turned towards the stairs. Both sets had a large metal bar about waist high that blocked the stairs, clearly suppose to be a warning that they should be there, but Hayner simply took as much of a running start as he could and jumped over it. Roxas easily followed suit. Hayner looked surprised. "Not bad," he said, running up the steps. The metal stairs rattled as the two boys ran up them. Every few flights there would be a small, equally as rickety landing with a door similar to the one they had entered from.

"Is this for, like, maintenance, or something?" Roxas asked curiously. He had snuck into plenty of buildings and this reminded him of a maintenance area he had discovered in a supermarket.

"I think so," Hayner shrugged as they walked onto a landing that had no more stairs going up. Roxas watched as Hayner opened the door and walked out in the warm breeze of the summer day. He quickly followed behind, shutting the door behind him. They were behind the large tower that had the clock on it; they walked around it and saw Pence and Olette sitting on the ledge a few feet away.

"So sorry I took so long!" Hayner announced loudly as they walked up to the others. Roxas stayed close behind him. "Look! I even picked up a stray puppy!"

Olette smiled at the sight of Roxas. "You're here! Are you feeling better?" Roxas nodded sheepishly and she patted the spot next to her for him to sit down. As he walked closer to the edge, Roxas looked over and felt queasy, his eyes opened wide and he felt like he was spinning. "Whoa!" He heard Olette call, putting a steadying hand on his leg. "Careful Rox! Sit down, you look like you're about to hurl!"

He carefully sat down and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm guessing this is a bad time to mention I'm terrified of heights?" The three all chuckled.

"Don't worry Rox, I am too, but you'll get used to it. After a while you'll forget you're up so high!" Pence smiled and Roxas took a calming breath before sitting down next to Olette. Hayner sat on the other side of Pence. Out of her purse, Olette pulled two wrapped ice cream popsicles. They sat on the clock tower together for the entirety of that afternoon and through the evening, joking around and talking about nothing and everything. Roxas hadn't felt so comfortable around anybody in years; it was a reassuring feeling that maybe making friends with these guys…maybe wasn't hopeless. Sitting on this ledge with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, he actually felt like he was somewhere he really belonged. There was, what seemed to be, a permanent smile on his face as they sat, watching the sky change colours. The brilliant light blue of the day time slowly faded into an oil painting of bright oranges and dark reds, and that into ink blotted navy blue as the moon finally hung high in the sky.

Olette yawned and stretched back and Roxas stared up at the crescent moon. "Think it's about time to be heading out you guys?" The three boys all nodded in agreement, looking very tired as they got up collecting their things and slowly made their journey back down the rickety stairwell, over the metal bar, and out the side door. Though tired, they all continued joking around and they calmly walked the quiet town street. Roxas was surprised to see how unafraid they were to walk a city's streets so late, but maybe that was just because he was used to such a different area. Nothing bad ever seemed to happen in this place.

"Hey, Rox," Hayner nudged the drowsy blond boy. "I was thinking about that struggle today? You should really try out for the school's team when we have tryouts."

Roxas furrowed his eye brows. "Oh…I don't know..." He shifted his backpack awkwardly on his shoulder as he remembers that match, surprised Hayner was speaking about it so casually. "I'm not really that good, and I'm not much of a team player."

"Oh, whatever, blondie." Hayner rolled his eyes. "You gave me a run for my money, and I was their star player the last two years! They'd love to have you." Hayner continued to push as Pence and Olette, who hadn't even seen the match, nodded encouragingly.

He chuckled. "I'll think about…but hey, guys, this is my street, so I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye to the three as they continued down the main street and he turned. His lips were still upturned in a smile as he walked down the street calmly and up to his front door. He went to put his key in the door and found it was already unlocked. Before he turned the knob, he took a deep breath. As soon as they door creaked open, there was a familiar sound of clunking steps. When he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, a strong strike hit him across the face. His hand flew up to hold his stinging cheek as he glared up at him mom with tears in his eyes and her face full of rage.

"Where have you been all day?" She yelled down into his face, her breath reeked of alcohol and he scowled, turning his face away.

"I was with my friends," he said as calmly as he could, praying that they didn't have to fight _tonight_ of all nights.

"Liar!" She yelled again. "You four are never out this late!" Her hand came up again and he flinched, but she merely grabbed his jaw and jerked it up. She stared down into his eyes examining them.

"No the fuck I'm not!" He finally raised his voice back at her, smacking her hand away. "You want me to call all their mommies and daddies so you can check with them?" Again her hand smacked his face, leaving both of his cheeks stinging.

"You do not talk back to me! Tell me the truth! I know you were in my stuff, what did you do with it? Sell it? Or use it?"

"I didn't touch your shit!" She smacked him a third time and grabbed his wrist, jerking him up the stairs behind her. He struggled against her grip, the back of several heavy metal rings dug into his skin.

"Let go! Mom!"

She opened her bedroom door and threw Roxas inside so he crumbled on the floor like a broken doll. His mom slammed the door shut behind her and stomped over an open shoe box sitting on her bed. Next to the box on her blanket was a small plastic bag with a yellowish off white, crystalline powder inside of it.

"You knew where I put it, huh? When did you take it?" She yelled, pointing towards the bag.

"I told you! I didn't!" He insisted.

"You're a LIAR!" She grabbed something rounded off of her bed and hit it over Roxas' head forcefully. He gasped in pain as his head rang, he tried to grab her wrist and hold her back. She broke out of his grip and hit him again and again, mostly on his arms and he tried to protect his head and push her away. As she beat him with the small, dense object, she continued to yell, telling him he was worthless and she wished he would die already and if he didn't admit what he did 'they' would take him away from her. He ended up curling into a tight ball to defend himself as his brain went into defense mode and he basically shut down.

A few moments later, the front door opened distantly downstairs and there was stomping on the stairs. Her bedroom door slammed opened, and Sora ran in, grabbing their mom around the middle, pinning her arms to her sides. Sora pulled her away from Roxas, who continued to lay still. "Mom! Calm down! Stop!" He said repeatedly, trying to sound calming. For several minutes, she demanded he let go off her, she didn't want to hurt him, but he held on to her tightly. Eventually, she grew quiet, and stormed out of the room and Sora listened for the front door.

"Roxas…?" Sora crouched down on the floor next to his brother, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "It's okay, Rox, get up now, it's okay." His voice was soft, that was all Roxas could recognize so he slowly sat up in response and stood, with Sora's help. The blonde was in a confused daze; his body's natural defense mechanism was to simply numb him to all his surroundings. He hardly noticed brother had sat him down on the edge of the bathtub until he felt him wipe his lip with a wet washcloth. When he glanced down he saw a bit of blood, so he just looked away. He hardly noticed he had been led to his bedroom, until he was set down gently on the soft mattress and felt the blankets get pulled up around him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked softly.

"I'm fine," Roxas said rehearsed and empty, a line he had learned to say perfectly every time. "I always am."

"You know I'm always here brother…even if you don't feel like you're okay…you are. I'll be there to be sure of it, okay?"

Roxas simply nodded as Sora leaned down and gave him a gentle hug, which still made his flinch as he felt pressure on what was sure to be an awful bruise in the morning. Sora got up, turned the light out, and closed Roxas' bedroom door slowly behind him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…. Always am," Roxas thought to himself bitterly as he rolled over onto his side painfully and lay awake.


End file.
